bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ted Thompson
Ted Thompson is the leader of the Jocks clique and is the quarterback of the schools football team. His name was incorrectly displayed as Ted Sinclair on the Bully Soundboard. He was voiced by Alex Cendese. Character Description Ted has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and is referred to as a "pretty-boy" by Jimmy. He is generally seen wearing school slacks and a Letterman's Jacket. In the wintertime, he simply buttons up his jacket. During one mission, he's seen wearing his football jersey and some gym pants. Characteristics Ted is rarely seen without Damon West, and he dates Mandy Wiles. He is of course the star quarterback of the football team. His team number is 0 (not to be confused with Bo Jackson's number of 00). Ted is very into "scoring" with girls, and he's quite mysoginistic - his campaign for the School Presidential Elections consisted of banners saying "Don't be a nerd, be a man, vote for Ted" and pictures of Ted with Mandy and Christy Martin. Much of his dialogue relates to would-be sexual conquests. Ted is football obsessed. Most of his random dialogue contains football references. He is also indicated to be not particuarly bright. His idea of a history making prank was for Jimmy to take a dump on the steps of town hall. He is friends with Justin Vandervelde despite the fact that they're in different cliques. He also mockingly calls Algie his "little buddy". Ted's fighting style is remarkably weak. He uses the same elbow and hook punch combo that Damon, Dan and Kirby do, but unlike them he doesn't attempt tackles. Though since in football quarterbacks aren't traditionally heavy hitters, this may not be as surprising as it otherwise would be. Role in Story As the clique leader of the Jocks, Ted is mainly off screen during the game. He appears twice in Chapter 1, first in the Cafeteria watching Damon and Juri armwrestle, and later in the audience during Jimmy's fight with Russell. He runs for class president against Earnest in Chapter 1, but doesn't make an actual appearance during that mission. After that, he doesn't appear until the start of Chapter 4, where he and Damon bully Petey. Ted remains behind the scenes right until Jimmy's fight with him on the football field. He hurls explosive-rigged footballs at Jimmy, but is defeated when Jimmy throws the balls back. Eventually Jimmy knocks out all of Ted's defenders. Without them, Ted doesn't put up much of a fight, and is knocked out as soon as Jimmy tackles him. Gary Smith later manages to turn Ted and the Jocks against Jimmy and during the school-wide riot, he (along with Damon West and Bo Jackson) vandalize the library. Mission Appearences *This Is Your School *The Big Game *Jock Boss Fight (Clique Taken Over) *Making A Mark *Complete Mayhem (Beaten) *Final Showdown Meeting Ted During Free Roam *In the mission The Slingshot, if you end the mission early by knocking out Gary with the slingshot, or by jumping out of the tree, you can walk over to Ted, who will be in football gear. Thompson, Ted Thompson, Ted Category:Clique Leaders